


Third Date

by Slashisproblematic



Series: Find You [2]
Category: Guns N' Roses, Mötley Crüe
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, M/M, Modern AU, Older Man/Younger Man, axl is twenty three while nikki is in his fifties, gratuitous use of the f word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 12:59:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19746226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashisproblematic/pseuds/Slashisproblematic
Summary: Axl encourages Nikki to make the next move.





	Third Date

**Author's Note:**

> Gonna make this a series of one-shots even though I kinda have a story in mind, but I don't really trust myself to start a mutlichaptered story.

Maybe Axl should be freaking out that he was casually lounging around in a huge penthouse. Maybe feel suspicious that he managed to bag a super-rich almost boyfriend despite his less-than-pleasant characteristics. Case in point, the penthouse looked like it came straight out of a designer’s catalog; Axl couldn’t look more out of place in his worn jeans and KISS t-shirt.

Anyone looking in from the outside might assume Nikki would use his money to try and coerce Axl into something unsavory. But it was quite the opposite. Axl made the first move kissing Nikki that first night, but wanted to wait for Nikki to make the next move. They’ve technically had two dates since then and Axl was metaphorically tearing out his hair waiting for the old rocker to do something. He finally invited him back up to his place, only for Nikki to leave him on the couch and offer to get him something to drink. 

Nikki came back over to the couch with two glasses of water and handed one to Axl. He had apologized for not keeping any alcohol here, which made Axl wonder why he even came to the bar where he worked in the first place. 

“What did you think of the show?” Nikki asked, referring to the concert he and Axl attended earlier in the evening. 

“It kinda sucked,” Axl answered honestly. 

Nikki barked out a laugh. “Thank god I’m not the only one,” he said. “I didn’t think things have gotten that bad.” 

The reason they went to the show was because the headlining band had been getting a lot of underground buzz. Undeserved, as it turned out. At one point during the guitar solo, the guitarist pulled out a bow to run along the strings like Jimmy Page, despite that band’s sound leaning more towards heavier punk. Not that they could hear it anyway, with the rhythm section drowning out the long, sonorous sounds. Duff would probably like those guys. 

Axl took a long sip of his water and set it down on the coffee table. He leaned back further against the plush couch and spread his legs slightly. 

“Well, you have to have me up here for a reason,” Axl said.

Nikki flushed, which almost looked ridiculous on a guy Nikki’s age.

“There’s something we need to talk about first,” Nikki replied. Axl raised an eyebrow and waited for him to continue. 

“What do you want, Axl?” Nikki asked. “From this.” He vaguely gestured between himself and Axl. 

Axl stared. He never really had anyone try to have this sort of talk with him until after whatever regrettable sexual encounter they had. 

He scooted closer to Nikki so that their thighs were touching. 

“Why don’t we just let it happen naturally?” Axl said. 

The corner of Nikki’s mouth turned up slightly. 

“As nice as that sounds,” he said. “I’ve found that it’s usually best to get this out there as soon as possible. I mean, I’m curious what you see in me.” 

What did he mean by that? A rich and famous former rock star who still looked good? Sure, he dyed his hair and wore the sunglasses even indoors, but Axl didn’t see Nikki as the type to fight against his aging body kicking and screaming. 

Axl replied honestly. “I think you’re hot.”

Nikki huffed a laugh. “Really?” 

Maybe it was the time spent away from the spotlight. Axl never asked Nikki about his former band, didn’t bother trying to look it up. Axl had a gut feeling that whatever happened that led to the band’s breakup had more than the rise of grunge going on. In any case, Axl had seen much more poorly aged rock stars still getting teenage girls to shriek over them. 

“You can’t see it?” Axl asked. Nikki shrugged. 

“It’s just that usually when there’s this big of an age difference, there’s some sort of… payment going on.”

“I’m not looking for a sugar daddy,” Axl replied. Sure, he wouldn’t mind if Nikki bought him things and spoiled him, but Axl was still too proud to outright ask for money, or for someone to completely support him. 

Nikki looked over Axl again. 

“No… I didn’t think so,” he replied softly. 

“Okay, since honesty is apparently the best policy,” Axl said. “I’ve been waiting for you to make the next move since I first kissed you. So why don’t you kiss me and see what happens?” 

Nikki’s eyes widened slightly, before he settled into an easy smile.

“Okay.” 

He gently cupped Axl’s face and gave him a soft peck on the lips. 

Axl held his breath and waited as Nikki pulled away before diving again for another kiss. It kept going like that, with Nikki gently kissing him over and over again and Axl trying to coax him to do more. 

Finally, Nikki opened up for him, allowing Axl to take control and start making out in earnest. 

He grabbed Nikki’s shoulders and pulled him in closer. Nikki sucked in air through his nose and dropped his hands from Axl’s face to wrap his arms around the redhead’s torso. 

It didn’t feel nearly close enough. Axl grunted impatiently and swung his leg over Nikki’s lap so that he was straddling the older man. 

“Fuck,” Nikki said breathlessly. “You don’t mess around, do you?” 

Axl smirked. “Nope.” He claimed Nikki’s mouth again, as well as grinding up against his stomach. Nikki’s hands settled on his waist, guiding his thrusts. 

Nikki breathlessly pulled away. 

“Can I?” he asked, rubbing his hands along the waistband of Axl’s jeans. 

At Axl’s shaky nod, Nikki undid Axl’s pants, pulling them just down far enough so that he could take Axl’s cock out from his boxers. 

“You’re already so hard,” Nikki said as he thumbed the head. Axl hissed at the contact, his hips juttering forward to find more friction. Nikki wrapped his hand around the hard-on and began to languidly stroke it.

Axl bent forward, trying to awkwardly kiss Nikki without interrupting his handjob. Suddenly, Nikki wrapped his other arm around Axl’s waist and flipped him over so that he fell back on the couch. 

“Oh, fuck,” Axl groaned as a fresh spike of arousal shot through him. He wouldn’t last long at this rate. 

“Can I blow you?” Nikki asked. 

“What kind of fucking question is that?” Axl asked. His cock throbbed. “YES, fuck. Please, just do something.” 

Nikki smirked, and he stroked Axl’s cock a few more times before swallowing him down. 

Axl cried out as Nikki immediately went to town on him, bobbing his head up and down like he was made for it. He watched in awe as Nikki slowly swallowed down the entire length. He wrapped his legs around Nikki’s torso, encouraging him to keep going. God, Nikki had no gag reflex, did he? No one had ever been able to do this for Axl before. 

Axl felt his arousal begin to coil deep in his belly.

“I’m gonna-” Axl jerked and Nikki pulled off, replacing his mouth with his hand to keep stroking Axl’s now spit-soaked cock. 

“What was that, babe?” he asked. 

“If you don’t stop, I’m gonna cum,” Axl said, partially ashamed that it didn’t take too long for him to get here. 

Nikki only smirked and teased his head with his tongue.

“Wait-” 

“Just let it go, baby,” Nikki said. “I wanna make you feel good.” He swallowed Axl down again.

Axl exploded into Nikki’s mouth, and the older man swallowed down the whole load. Fuck, if that wasn’t one of the hottest things Axl had ever seen. 

“Holy fuck,” Axl said. 

Nikki looked back up at Axl with a smirk.

“Not bad, huh?” he said.

Axl let out a shaky sigh. 

“Do you need me to return the favor?” Axl asked. Wordlessly, he beckoned Nikki to sit back up and kneeled down on the floor in front of him.

Nikki quickly undid his pants for Axl, taking out his almost fully hard member.

Axl gave Nikki’s cock a tentative lick. Nikki wasn’t abnormally huge, but was an average size. Axl didn’t mind, he never was much of a size queen anyway. But even so, he knew he wouldn’t be able to deepthroat Nikki the way the latter did for him. 

He wrapped his lips around the head and sucked. He carefully began working his way down before coming back up, trying to find his comfort zone. Eventually, he had it figured out and began to bob his head, his hand wrapping around the part he couldn’t reach.

Nikki sighed. “You’re doing good, babe,” he praised. Axl felt his hand run through his hair, brushing it out of his face. Nikki’s hand settled on the back of his head. He didn’t push down, Axl knew he intended to merely guide Axl as he blew him, but that didn’t stop the feeling of panic shoot through his core.

He quickly pulled away. “Don’t,” he said, looking up at Nikki. Thankfully, the older man got the message, no hard feelings. He merely nodded and took his hand away, placing both hands at his sides, gripping the couch cushions. 

Axl went back to work on Nikki’s dick, trying to give the most enthusiastic blow job he could muster. The way Nikki sighed and groaned deeply told Axl he was at least doing a decent job. 

Nikki tapped Axl on the shoulder, prompting him to stop and pull away.

“Do you think we could take this to the bedroom?” Nikki asked.

Axl let his lips curl up, and he stood to give Nikki a deep kiss and the latter quickly tucked himself back into his pants. 

Nikki led him upstairs to the second floor of the penthouse and to a large bedroom that had an entire wall as a window. City lights dotted the landscape, reminding Axl just how far they were away from the rest of the world. 

“How big of a bed does someone need?” Axl asked when he laid eyes on the huge thing. Nikki came around behind Axl, softly massaging his shoulders. 

“A lot more room than the couch,” he replied. Axl felt Nikki’s lips kiss his neck, and teeth lightly scraping along the skin. “Would you mind getting undressed for me?” 

“I want to see you first,” Axl said. 

Nikki kissed the side of his head. 

“Okay.”

Axl sat back on the bed, leaning back on his hands to watch Nikki undress. He quickly discarded the suit jacket and unbuttoned the white shirt he wore underneath. Fuck, there was something about watching someone slowly unbutton their shirt that was so much more tantalizing than quickly pulling it over their heads. 

Nikki pulled the shirt opened and Axl smirked as he saw that he was absolutely correct about Nikki being tattooed all across his body. The older man undid his pants and and pulled them off along with his underwear, showing that he was even inked down his hips and thighs. 

“Damn,” Axl breathed out. Nikki approached the bed as Axl leaned further back until Nikki was on top of him, practically straddling him. He tugged at Axl’s shirt and the redhead quickly got the hint. He quickly pulled off the shirt while Nikki helped him out of his jeans, one leg at a time, leaving Axl in just his boxers.

Axl hooked his hands in the waistband and began pushing them off, arching his back. He was already half-hard, leaving no doubt that he would be coming again tonight. 

“You’re so pale,” Nikki chuckled. Axl sat up so that he could press their bodies closer and could more easily see how his white skin contrasted with Nikki’s tan. 

Nikki kissed him, wrapping his arms around Axl’s shoulders. Axl grinded against Nikki, their cocks sliding together. 

“I want you to fuck me,” Axl whispered into Nikki’s ear. 

Nikki’s breath hitched and he kissed Axl, hard and deep. 

“Stay right there,” he said after pulling away. As if Axl had anywhere else to be. 

Nikki got up from the bed and disappeared into the bathroom. Axl unashamedly stared at his ass until it disappeared, appreciating the years of hard work it definitely took to maintain a toned physique at his age. 

Closing his eyes, the redhead wrapped his hand around his cock, planning on being fully hard again before Nikki got back. He thought of the blowjob he received just earlier and began to pump, imagining all the things him and Nikki could do together.

He bit his lip and shifted back against the numerous pillows sitting at the foot of the bed. 

“Goddamn.” 

Axl opened one eye and saw Nikki staring at him. 

His old rocker grinned. He kneeled between Axl’s legs, setting the bottle of lube he retrieved from the bathroom next to him. 

“It looks like you’re having too much fun without me,” Nikki murmured. Axl stopped and let go of his member. “I didn’t say stop.”

Axl flushed and grabbed himself again, now jacking off to put on a show. 

“Is this what you do when you’re by yourself?” Nikki asked as he poured a generous amount of lube on his fingers. He teased at Axl’s entrance, circling it. 

Axl could only moan incoherently.

“Axl?” Nikki asked, prodding for an answer. Axl quickly nodded and Nikki slipped a finger in. 

It was far from Axl’s first time doing this, but Nikki still took his sweet time and applying more lube before adding the second. 

“Have you thought of me when you do this?” he asked. Axl’s breath hitched. 

“Y-Yes,” he gasped out. He let go of his member. He came not twenty minutes ago, but he wanted Nikki to be inside of him before his second orgasm. That seemed less likely with Nikki’s talk getting dirtier. 

Nikki curled his fingers up, grazing Axl’s prostate and causing him to cry out and arch his back. 

“Fuck, I’m glad you came before this, baby,” Nikki husked. “You take me so easily.” In went a third finger, and they smoothly glided in and out of Axl’s hole. 

“Just fuck me already,” Axl tried to make it sound like a demand, but it came out as a breathy whisper instead. 

The finger slipped out. Nikki crawled forward and loomed over Axl, his arms keeping his body suspended over his. 

“How can I say no to that?” Nikki bent down and gave Axl a quick kiss before reaching into his side-table. 

Nikki pulled out a new box of condoms and tore it open, fishing out one of the foil packets. 

Axl couldn’t help but smirk. “Are those for me?” 

Nikki impatiently ripped open the packet and slipped on the condom. With a quick application of the lube, he positioned himself at Axl’s entrance. 

“You’re a bit of a smart-ass,” Nikki said fondly. “I’m going to have to make sure you can’t talk back.” He slowly eased his dick inside Axl until their hips connected. 

After a few gentle experimental thrusts, Nikki began to pick up speed and fuck Axl in earnest. 

“Oh fuck, fuck!” Axl threw his head back against the pillow. He wrapped his legs around Nikki’s waist and threw his arms around him, raking his nails down Nikki’s back. Nikki’s breathless grunts told Axl he found it as much of a turn-on as he did. 

If there was one advantage to Nikki’s age, it was experience. It seemed like Nikki knew exactly what he was doing for every rolling thrust, hitting Axl’s prostate almost every time. 

“Come on,” Axl groaned. He was so close. “Come on, please, harder!” 

Nikki obliged as Axl reached between them and began to furiously jack off. He felt right on the edge but needed something to push him right over. 

Almost as if he read Axl’s mind, Nikki let go of him and leaned back. He pulled Axl up by his waist and began jackhammering away furiously.

With a shrill cry, Axl came, spilling in his hand and across his stomach. His legs shook and wrapped tighter around Nikki. 

His body was still buzzing when he felt Nikki move to pull out, but Axl knew he hadn’t come.

“Keep going,” Axl ordered. “Don’t slow down.” 

Nikki nodded dumbly and kept fucking him at the same speed as before. 

“I’m almost there, baby,” he said. 

Axl was sensitive and Nikki overstimulated him in all the right ways. He tightly gripped the bed covers, twisting them in his hands as he cried out and thrashed around. 

“Oh, fuck!” 

Nikki thrust once, twice, and groaned long and deep. He stayed inside Axl for what seemed like an eternity before gently pulling out and collapsing on the bed. He reached over and pulled Axl in for a post-fuck kiss. 

“Holy shit,” Axl laughed when Nikki pulled away. 

“Fuck,” Nikki responded. “I’m going to feel that tomorrow.” 

" _You’re_ going to be sore?” Axl asked. He couldn’t bring himself to sound indignant enough with the wave of exhaustion overtaking him. 

“It’s been a while, and I’m not as young as you,” Nikki replied, still breathing hard. 

“How long?” Axl asked. He felt his eyes begin to flutter. Nikki brushed Axl’s sweat-soaked hair from his face. 

“About five years, I think?” Nikki replied. “Don’t fall asleep yet, babe. We should get cleaned up.” 

Axl sleepily nodded but didn’t raise his head from the pillow or open his eyes. “Jus’ gonna relax a bit,” he slurred and felt himself drift off before he could do anything. 

When Axl next opened his eyes, daylight filtered in through the large windows. His skin was wiped clean from cum and lube and the bed’s large comforter had been pulled up over him. 

Axl closed his eyes and pulled the pillow closer to him. Fuck, if this was a dream he didn’t want to wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on my tumblr, which is also slashisproblematic


End file.
